1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of aerotechnique, aeromechanics and aerodynamics in general.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention solves the problem of design of dynamic aircraft which should take off and land vertically, have possibility to soar in a big span of altitudes; intensity of aerodynamic force can be changed independently on work of engine; direction of aerodynamic force can be changed and tied to fuselage of the aircraft or set free from fuselage position.
Several kinds of aircraft that are heavier than air have been invented so far, such as: glider, hang glider, gyro din, convertoplan, colopter, airplane, and helicopter. However, among all these flying bodies only airplane and helicopter found use. But even these two aircraft have some major defects which make impossible their mass use as individual, family, private and cargo air means of transportation. Airplane""s basic defect is dependence on its takeoff power upon translational speed of its motion. It is impossible for airplane to go upwards and downwards vertically or to soar.
For take off and landing airplane needs special infrastructural installations on land which are very expensive and take large area which can be find only in the outskirts of cities; so individual and family use of this aircraft, as mass means of transportation is out of question.
Great minimum speed of the airplane while flying takes large wingsxe2x80x2 surface during takeoff and landing; which, during greater speeds, becomes extra gravitational load and extra unnecessary aerodynamic resistance. This large wingsxe2x80x2 surface requires even extra strong point in fuselage of the plane which becomes more massive and heavier. All that gravitational load and increased streamlined resistance require big thrust; which requires big quantity and consumption of fuel, which causes larger wingsxe2x80x2 surface and so negative characteristics appear differently. In this case thrust intensity does not depend directly on translational motion ofxe2x80x2 the aircraft like airplane but the way that helicopter produces aerodynamic force is much more ineffective than the way how wing of the airplane does it. Therefore, surface and angle of attack of a rotor blade of a helicopter must be increased which brings about increasing of aerodynamic resistance which requires increase of-engine power and increase of fuel consumption. This causes increase of gravitational load which can be neutralized only by increasing of rotor bladesxe2x80x2 surface. However, this increase on one hand is limited by blade mass and it causes strong centrifugal load and bigger aerodynamic resistance; and on the other band, it is limited by peak of rim speed which should not be faster than speed of sound. If thrust coefficient of three blades is also added to this, it comes to peak point of possible blade surface increase on rotor of helicopter and to a total thrust power. This all reflects negatively on possible peak gravitational load and maximum translational speed which is much lesser than translational speed of the airplane.
Design of helicopter is very complex beginning with necessity for powerful engines which are mainly gas turbines which take very complex power transfer and low-range geared system. Very complex head of rotor undergoes great centrifugal, aerodynamic, and inerted loads and bladesxe2x80x2 production is great challenge in production system.
For all this helicopter is expensive, uneconomical, and complicated aircraft so it could not become mass means of transportation.
Aeromobil unites all positive characteristics of airplane and helicopter along with some genuine characteristics which neither has airplane nor helicopter nor any other known aircraft. Aeromobil generates necessary thrust power independently from its translational speed, so that its blade-surface of rotor is used totally in each phase while flying without any extra unneeded aerodynamic, centrifugal, and gravitational loads. Thrust coefficient of its rotor blades is five times bigger than thrust coefficient of airplane wings, and even many times bigger than the thrust coefficient on rotor blades of a helicopter. This makes possible reduce of bladesxe2x80x2 surface on Aeromobil""s rotor which results also in reducing of a total weight of the aircraft, which also has positive effects on necessary thrust power and fuel consumption.
Rotor blades in aerodynamic generators do not only have big thrust coefficient but also low aerodynamic resistance-coefficient for these blades during work do not produce inductive aerodynamic resistance and practically they always act as a wing of an endless wave that results in very useful consequences: necessary engine power and fuel consumption. Aeromobil can develop translational speeds like a plane and this translational speed does not effect negatively work of its aerodynamic generators; moreover, speed is used as extra airstream in aerodynamic generators for produce of aerodynamic force. Streamlined shape of the fuselage provides produce of lift force by itself during big translational speeds and so all aerodynamic power of generator is directed towards vector of lift force.
The aircraft has got great translational speed; its vertical axis can take up any direction in the space while aircraft soars; from every soaring position it can start translational motion in any direction; translational speed of the aircraft does not influence negatively work of its active aerodynamic surfaces; it has favorable ratio of total weight of the aircraft and useful load which is able to carry; control system that makes possible using of all aerodynamic, maneuvering and flying possibilities of the aircraft; control efficiency that does not depend on translational speed of the aircraft; simple, dependable, compact design of the aircraft; its production takes no complex and costly technologies; it is economical and generating of aerodynamic force demands no big fuel consumption.
All control moments of this aircraft are completely independent of translational speed which makes impossible for aircraft to have equal control efficiency no matter which translational speed or direction is in question.
Aeromobil is simple, dependable, effective and economical aircraft. Its production does not requires any special or expensive technologies.